


Postponed

by deo-agent (WillowRoseBrook)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, New Years, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRoseBrook/pseuds/deo-agent
Summary: The one where Alex has to work New Year's eve and makes it up to Maggie later ;)





	

“Alex, I promise it’s okay.”

“No, no,” she said, “I want to make it up to you! I’m going to make it up to you.”

“Alex, just go.”

Alex gave her girlfriend one last rueful look before stepping out the door.

“I really am sorry.”

Maggie smiled that smile that got Alex every time, the one where her nose crinkled.

“Go.”

 

It was the most unfortunately timed alien disaster in the world. Alex slept the next day, January 1st, away. She woke up sometime in the afternoon to Maggie still in pajama pants and a t-shirt.

“I made you pancakes,” she said. “Like, three hours ago. They’re kind of cold now.”

“I love you.”

Alex followed Maggie into the kitchen, still wearing her entire tactical uniform. She had passed out the moment she had gotten home.

“You know, I haven’t eaten all year,” Alex complained as she piled a plate full with pancakes and slid it into the microwave. She glanced up at Maggie to gage her reaction, laughing at her own joke because she knew it would make Maggie laugh more.

“Haha,” deadpanned Maggie, but her eyes twinkled. Alex still couldn’t believe this was her life. Maggie spent most nights at Alex’s apartment, and Alex’s every day was brighter because of it. Thirty seconds later the microwave beeped and Alex took a seat at the table. Maggie leaned against the arm of the couch and watched as she ate.

“You’re so cute when you shovel food into your mouth like a starving animal,” she teased. Alex gave her a withering look, but the other girl just laughed.

“Thank you,” Alex said after she’d finished. They were both lying on the couch. Alex leaned against Maggie’s torso. Maggie’s fingers played lazily with Alex’s hair. Alex looked up at her girlfriend, grinning.

“I haven’t kissed you _all year_ either,” she observed. Maggie looked down at her with mock disappointment. Alex arched up and pressed her lips to Maggie’s. The other girl kissed her back, but they couldn’t get far at the awkward angle. Alex rotated in Maggie’s lap, wrapping her arms around her neck.

“I still have to make it up to you, you know,” she said.

“ _After_ you shower,” Maggie said. “You have something sticky on your jacket still and I don’t want to know what it is.”

“Fair. Care to join me?”

 

The shower took longer than either of them had been planning. It ended with Alex pinned up against the wall, moaning as Maggie worked her way down her neck with her mouth and up her thigh with her hand.

“Maggie,” she panted. “Mag. I—ah—“

“You what, Alex?” There was a little too much glee in Maggie’s voice as she rendered her girlfriend unable to continue her sentence using only one finger.

“Mmph.” Using every ounce of willpower, Alex pushed Maggie’s hand away. “ _I’m_ making it up to _you,_ ” she explained, sensing Maggie’s confusion. Alex brought her arms up around Maggie’s neck. “Now that we’re clean—“

“You’re anything but clean, Danvers,”

“—I suggest we move this to the bedroom.”

Somehow they made it to Alex’s bed. One benefit of starting in the shower was that neither had clothes to get in the way. Alex pinned Maggie to the bed, straddling her hips. Her hair hung down around her face, just barely tickling Maggie’s cheeks as she leaned down to kiss her.

“I really am thankful for you,” Alex whispered against Maggie’s lips. She could feel Maggie smile. Slowly, she made her way down Maggie’s neck, drawing her tongue over her girlfriend’s collarbone. She nibbled at the soft skin over her sternum, drawing out a little gasp.

“Alex,” Maggie gasped as she finally brought her mouth to her breast. Alex glanced up at her girlfriend mid-lick, her eyes dark and sultry, then refocused on her task. She drew one dusky nipple into her mouth, drawing her tongue around its peak and sucking hard. Maggie let out little gasps beneath her. As Alex moved to the other breast, she let her hands begin to wander down Maggie’s stomach, playing with her hipbones and drawing her fingers back and forth. Maggie squirmed. Alex knew she was ticklish there and settled herself more solidly against Maggie, holding her hips in place. She finished her assault on Maggie’s breasts and began to trail her mouth downward, leaving soft ticklish kisses from her sternum to her belly button.

Alex shifted her whole body downward, dragging her hands down Maggie’s legs and settling between Maggie’s feet. Maggie raised herself up on her elbows to look at Alex, her eyes glittering.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey,” Alex replied, and she couldn’t help but grin. With a wink to Maggie, she bent down between her girlfriend’s legs and nipped at the skin between her bellybutton and pubic bone. Maggie settled back onto the bed with a little yelp, and Alex soothed the skin with her tongue before making her way downward, slowly. She nuzzled the soft patch of curls between the woman’s legs before skipping over the place she knew Maggie was just dying to be touched. She kissed at Maggie’s inner thighs, her hands gripping Maggie’s knees to keep her in place. Maggie groaned, and Alex grinned.

She moved back up, slightly, until she was face to face with Maggie’s vulva. She waited one last beat and then leaned forward, pressing her first kiss to Maggie’s sensitive skin. She let her tongue slip between her lower lips and pulled Maggie’s clit into her mouth. Maggie arched up into her, and Alex withdrew, going back to lapping slowly around, but never touching her entrance. Maggie made little sounds, reaching down to run her fingers through Alex’s hair.

“Alex,” she whined.

Alex continued her slow torture, running her tongue lazily up and down, punctuating the slow licks with sharp thrusts of her tongue. Finally, she brought her mouth to Maggie’s entrance, tasting the source of the wetness that now soaked her lips and chin. She settled in, thrusting her tongue deep into Maggie’s entrance, her hands rubbing just below Maggie’s hips, almost soothingly, as the woman bucked under her. She moved back up to Maggie’s clit and began to suckle. The other woman was panting now, and Alex could tell she was close. She moved her tongue over her sweet spot, pinching it between her lips as Maggie squirmed.

Alex brought one hand down, slipping a finger, then two, inside her. Maggie cried out, keening, and Alex thrust into Maggie with her fingers in time with the sucking pulse of her tongue. She crooked her fingers at the perfect angle, once, twice, and Maggie was coming around her hand, gasping, her hands tightening their grip in Alex’s hair. She let up the pressure of her tongue, stroking her soothingly as Maggie came down from her orgasm. Eventually, Maggie’s grip on Alex’s hair slackened, and Alex sat up. Maggie lay back, panting, one arm over her eyes. Alex wiped her chin with one hand then made her way up the bed to kiss Maggie’s cheek softly.

“God, Alex,” Maggie panted, her voice light with laughter.

“Hmm,” Alex agreed, grinning. Maggie uncovered her eyes and rolled to face Alex, slapping her lightly on the shoulder with the back of her hand.

            “I love you, you know.”

            “I know,” said Alex, moving in to kiss Maggie’s lips. “Happy new year.”

            “Happy new year,” Maggie mumbled against Alex’s lips, rolling over so that she had Alex pinned to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a small baby gay who has only ever written het, so my apologies about any issues you take with this fic. I’m still getting the feel for F/F (by which I mean this is my first piece ever SOS). I feel it might seem a little distant/impersonal, but I think that will come with time.


End file.
